El brazalete de la Discordia
by Eggdrasil
Summary: Draco debe pedir clemencia, ganarse la confianza, y enemistar a los miembros del otro bando por órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Mientras una guerra se desata en las 4 casas, el chico no sabrá de qué bando está.
1. La misión, el juicio y la condena I

**El brazalete de la discordia**

La misión, el juicio y La Condena. Primera Parte.

Summary: Draco debe pedir clemencia, ganarse la confianza, y enemistar a los miembros del otro bando por órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Mientras una guerra se desata en las 4 casas, el chico no sabrá de qué bando está.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una figura alta y pálida, de cabello rubio platinado, flanqueada por 3 aurores. La inmediata presciencia de este joven de 16 años produjo un gran alboroto por parte del público del tribunal del Wizengamot. Se distinguían sobre todo insultos y abucheos.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden!- Gritó un mago de corta estatura que sujetaba un mazo, las antorchas se consumieron y los rostros quedaron siniestramente en penumbra. – Siéntate- Le espetó al joven, quien con la cabeza gacha, se sentó en una silla con cadenas que se enrollaron en torno a sus brazos, aprisionándolo.- ¿Podemos empezar?- Los presentes asintieron.

"Bien, nos encontramos en el tribunal mágico para discutir los cargos presentes en el acusado. ¿Es usted Draco Artemius Malfoy?- El muchacho asintió con la cabeza todavía gacha, sin prepotencia, sin maldad.- Se le ha traído aquí puesto que usted ha decidido entregarse voluntariamente debido a los cargos que usted ya ha asumido. ¿Es usted consiente acaso, Draco Malfoy, de que al entregarse, está entregando su suerte a los miembros del tribunal, pudiendo enviarlo con cadena perpetua a Azkaban? Responda con un sí o un no.

-S-sí…- Draco miró al público, algunos magos le dirigieron gestos obscenos, otros se llevaron la varita al cuello y se lo pasaron con éste en forma horizontal, al ver esto, volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- ¿Reconoce usted haber formado parte del círculo de servidores de el Innombrable a pesar de ser menor de edad?-

- S…-

- Bien ¿Se considera usted responsable de haber efectuado un maleficio imperdonable contra Aurelia Selene Rosmerta, teniéndola bajo el maleficio imperius por aproximadamente un año?

- Sí…- Musitó.

-¿Es usted el único responsable de haber ingresado a servidores y del Innombrable y a un hombre lobo al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, contribuyendo así al asesinato de Albus Percibal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ex Jefe del Tribunal Supremo y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y merecedor de una Orden de Merlin, Primera Clase?

- S-No- Los presentes ahogaron un grito, una bruja gritó estridentemente, y los murmullos brotaron incluso en los miembros del Tribunal Supremo.

- ¡Orden! ¡Orden!- Las antorchas se encendieron con una luz cegadora por unos segundos, luego se apagaron fugazmente, dejando la sala de nuevo a oscuras.- Déjeme ver si entendí ¿Se considera usted inocente del incidente que ocurrió hace 3 meses en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería?

- No…-

-¿Entonces?

- V-verá… quien asesinó a Dumbledore…- un miembro del público silbó-… quien lo asesinó, c-como todos sa-sabemos, fue Sev-veruss Snape,- Alzó un poco su voz- Quien impartía clases en Hogwarts y…-

-¡Ya sabemos eso, maldito!- Alguien había abierto furiosamente la puerta, un muchacho de 16 años, alto y delgado, de cabello negro, pelo alborotado y ojos verde esmeralda, pero lo que lo hacía siempre inconfundible, era la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente. Los magos lo miraron con un dejo de temor y respeto.

-Hace su entrada Harry James Potter, miembro de la Confederación internacional de Magos, representante del Wizengamot y alumno y sub-director del colegio Hogwarts, de magia y Hechicería.- Harry asintió y se sentó al lado de Tiberius Ogden, el Jefe del Tribunal Supremo.

Quizás les parezca extraño que un mago de casi 17 años tuviera tantos cargos y títulos, pero así estaban las cosas: Albus Dumbledore, el mayor mago de todos los tiempos había sido asesinado, no era un secreto que en la persona que más confiaba Dumbledore era en Harry Potter, y el mundo ya sabía las hazañas que había realizado desde que nació, y desde que ingresó al Hogwarts. También era un secreto a voces que él era la única persona que podría derrotar a Vodemort y liberarlos de aquellos tiempos de desgracias. Harry, había decidido luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, que ya no era un niño, y que debía reemplazarlo en cierto modo, organizar planes de ataques e investigación, y poner de una vez por todas, orden en el Ministerio de la Magia, volverlo de una vez por todas, eficiente. Pero les había dejado las cosas claras: Él por ningún motivo pondría su cara como un caudillo cualquiera, sería alguien activo, quien por sobre todo sería seguido por sus ideas, no por ser famoso con algo que ni siquiera recordaba. Aunque, claro está, que en secreto seguía la exhaustiva búsqueda de Los Horrcruxes. Su opinión era respetada y no era para nada subestimado en el ministerio.

-Gracias, Adalbert. Prosiga. Quiero escuchar lo que dice esta sabandija antes de mandarlo a que se pudra en Azkaban- Dijo Harry con resentimiento.

Draco, quien había estado empezando a ganar un poco de confianza, comenzó a temblar.

-P-pues, como iba diciendo, negué que se me v-vinculara al a-a-sesi-na…-

-¡Habla claro, Maldito Animal!-

- ¡Orden!Orden!- La gente había empezado a cuchichear.- Señor Potter, le ruego deje terminar al acusado antes de emitir comentario alguno. Prosiga.- Draco tomó aire. Harry sonrió, quería ver el patético intento de Draco de declararse inocente del asesinato de Dumbledore, al menos indirectamente, era culpable.

- Bueno, Snape, quien asesinó a Dumbledore, ya se encontraba ahí debido a que impartía clases, era mortífago, sí, pero no ingresó a Hogwarts con mi ayuda, por consecuente, yo no tengo nada que ver con el asesinato de Dumbledore.

Los miembros de la sala, incluso Harry, habían quedado estupefactos: Su desvinculación con en asesinato, aunque fuera un tecnicismo, era cierta. Pero Harry había encontrado otros puntos para vincularlo.

-Bien, bien- Dijo Harry- Eso es cierto, sin embargo, respóndeme estas preguntas con un sí o un no. ¿Acorralaste o no a Dumbledore en la Torre donde fue asesinado para luego desarmarlo e intentar asesinarlo?

-¿Cómo sabías eso?- Saltó Malfoy sorprendido. De nuevo murmullos, los cuales se extinguieron inmediatamente al ver que Harry preparaba su respuesta.

- Yo lo vi todo, Malfoy, Dumbledore me había inmovilizado para que no cometiera ninguna acción, pero estaba ahí, como sea, ese no es el punto, recuerda que el que interroga aquí soy yo… así que respóndeme ¿Es cierto o falso?

- E-es, cierto.

- Por consecuente se te agrega otro cargo Malfoy:- Harry saboreó las palabras en su mente antes de soltarlas- Eres acusado de intento de asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.- Malfoy agachó la cabeza y los magos presentes lo miraron con crueles sonrisas.- Además tú conocías los planes de Voldemort- La sala entera jadeó- Sí, ¡De Voldemort!- Otro jadeo- no del Innombrable o cómo dicen ustedes "El Señor de Las Tinieblas". Bien, como iba diciendo, tú conocías los planes de Voldemort, y el asesinato de Dumbledore debía ocurrir en el momento que tú pudieras ingresar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, no antes ni después.- Alzó un poco más la voz, una voz intimidante para ser de alguien de 16 años- Por lo que indirectamente también eres culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore…

-¡PIEDAD!- Rugió Malfoy con una angustiosa voz desgarradora.- ¡No quiero servirle a él! ¡No aguanto más en sus servicios! ¡Les aseguro que renuncio a las órdenes del Señor de las Tinieblas! ¡Por favor! ¡Les juro que estoy arrepentido de haber…!-

-¡¿Por quién me tomas, maldito! ¡Snape dijo lo mismo y mira lo que hizo! ¡Yo nunca me confiaré de la gente como tú! ¡YO NO SOY DUMBLEDORE!- Harry se calló tras decir estas palabras y se tapó la cara con las manos:

Aunque respetaba y apreciaba a Dumbledore más que a cualquier otro mago, y el angustioso cuadro donde Hagrid llevaba el cadáver de Dumbledore en sus brazos se le aparecía continuamente, haciéndolo conmocionarse; nunca le perdonaría aquel error garrafal al mago más grande de todos los tiempos. Nunca le perdonaría haber confiado en el brazo derecho del Señor de las Tinieblas. Nunca. Ya que ese error provocó su propia muerte, por lo cual él también era culpable, había cavado su propia tumba. No, no cometería el mismo error que Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, aunque Draco estaba en lo cierto (Quería dejar de servirle a ese mago que tanto temía), no había renunciado a sus servicios:

†…_FlashBack…_†

La lluvia que había empezado en esa noche silenciosa ahora azotaba con fuerza las ventanas de una sala en la cual estaba el mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

-Fallas, fallas, fallas ¡y más fallas!- Dijo un hombre de voz fría que se paseaba alrededor de Draco, quien temblaba- Tu misión demoró mucho tiempo, Severus me dijo que el chico Potter sospechó de ti desde el principio ¡Y de no haber sido por él, Dumbledore seguiría vivo! Deberías agradecérselo, Draco ¿Dónde están tus modales?- Preguntó con un dejo de burla en su voz.

Se encontraban en un salón inmenso y altísimo, y completamente oscuro, la única luz provenía de una solitaria vela en forma de serpiente enroscada que estaba en una enorme araña por encima de las cabezas de todos y de los ojos centelleantes de una serpiente que se paseaba alrededor de los mortífagos presentes.

El joven mortífago dirigió su mirada a una figura enmascarada con dos cortinas de cabello negro y largo que se encontraba en el largo círculo de mortífagos que los rodeaban y le musitó un débil y resentido "Gracias".

-Así se habla- Dijo Voldemort sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos.- Pero tú y tu inútil padre no me han traído más que problemas- Una mortífaga que componía el círculo emitió un débil gemido. Voldemort le susurró a Draco al oído- Debería matar a tu madre a modo de lección, quien es una inútil y está constantemente quejándose…- Malfoy abrió los ojos asustado y negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

- No, se lo ruego, no lo haga- Le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, sin mirarlo, en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

- De acuerdo- Voldemort sonrió- Te tengo asignada otra misión… una misión muy importante, si la cumples, te perdonaré la vida a ti y a tu madre, y liberaré a tu padre de Azkaban. Y eso no es todo: Obtendrás el reconocimiento de Lord Voldemort.- Malfoy se irguió lo más que pudo, ocultando el profundo miedo que sentía.- ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?- El joven Malfoy asintió, Voldemort entrecerró los ojos con malicia- Deberás infiltrarte en el bando contrario. Algo que yo veo como algo sumamente imposible para ti ¿Aceptas la misión asumiendo todos los riesgos?- Y Voldemort se equivocó al pensar que Draco se acobardaría y pediría clemencia, ya que el chico asintió con la cabeza y respondió con un dejo de insolencia:

-Acepto. Recuerde que pude introducir mortífagos al colegio, algo que muchos, incluso Dumbledore consideraban imposible.

- Esto no es lo mismo, chiquillo tonto. Debes ganarte la confianza de la comunidad mágica…- Malfoy fingió que escuchaba el discurso de su Amo, pero estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Él me subestima, Verá que me ganaré la confianza de Potter, ese maldito mestizo que ahora tiene aires de rey por ser "El Elegido", y de la comunidad mágica, y seré mejor espía de lo que Snape fue." Se aventuró a pensar, obviando los detalles, por ejemplo, de que él se había declarado antes enemigo abierto de Harry Potter, y que había contribuido al asesinato de Dumbledore, además de ser hijo de un mortífago que descansaba en Azkaban. Voldemort lo miró a los ojos.

-No necesito un espía, Draco…- Siseó Voldemort.- Adivinar sus movimientos de la gente predecible me ha hecho prescindir de la labor que Severus ejercía… No, necesito algo más que eso… algo más profundo, que los destruirá por completo, y me hará irrefutablemente acceder al poder…- Draco abrió la boca, pasmado ¿Qué podría hacer él, Draco Malfoy, para permitir que Voldemort fuera más grande y poderoso de lo que antes era?

- ¿A qué se refiere, Señor?-

Un rayo iluminó la sala, Voldemort miró a la ventana.

-¿Tú sabes cómo empezó la guerra de Troya?- Le interrogo aún mirando hacia la ventana.

- N-no.

- Verás… - Comenzó a pasearse por entre los mortífagos- todo empezó con una fiesta, las bodas de Peleo, para ser más específicos, La Diosa de la Discordia, Eris no había sido invitada, desde luego, así que ideó un plan para arruinarla.

¿Cómo lo hizo? Pues sacó una manzana dorada. La famosa manzana de la Discordia. Y, la dejó en una mesa, cerca de donde estaban las Diosas, la manzana tenía una inscripción que significaba "A la más hermosa".

"Bien, resulta que las tres diosas más importantes comenzaron a discutir ya que habían tomado la manzana al mismo tiempo: Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza, Hera, la diosa del matrimonio, y Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría. Y para arreglar el conflicto (ninguno de los presentes quería intervenir ya que no querían ganarse el odio de ninguna de esas tres poderosas diosas), decidieron pedirle a Paris, hijo de Príamo, Rey de Troya, que se encontraba en la fiesta, que decidiera a quién le correspondía la manzana.

"Cada una sedujo a Paris con darle algo que él quería. Claro está que le sedujo más la oferta de Afrodita, la diosa del Amor: A la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Paris decidió otorgarle la manzana a Afrodita y regresó a Troya.

Un día… viajó a Esparta y fue recibido como huésped en su castillo por Menelao, rey de Esparta. Resulta que Menelao estaba casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo: Helena de Troya, y Paris, al verla, la raptó con ayuda de Afrodita… raptó a la esposa de quien lo recibió amablemente en su castillo.

"Ésto, amigo mío, el rapto de Helena… desató la famosa Guerra de Troya, que duró 10 años y fue la inspiración para innumerables poemas épicos.

"Como vez, en esta historia hay dos elementos importantes que provocaron discordia: La manzana y Helena de Troya ¿Ves cómo una manzana, un objeto tan pequeño puede ocasionar una pelea entre Diosas- Draco asintió, había comenzado a entender- y ¿Ves- Además- cómo un asunto pasional puede desatar una feroz guerra?

"Sin embargo, si aún no me crees, observa esto- Malfoy vio cómo Voldemort hizo aparecer un brazalete de serpientes hecho de plata.- Hecho por duendes- Le explicó a Draco, y habló con voz baja para que los demás no los escucharan- ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre les ordeno a los mortífagos cuando les pido que se reúnan conmigo?

-Sí- Respondió Draco- Usted les dice que por nada del mundo rompan filas, sólo cuando usted declare concluida la reunión…-

-Exacto, y mis leales mortífagos siempre obedecen mis órdenes, desde luego. Pero observa esto, Draco.-

Con un movimiento de su varita completó la araña con las velas que faltaban y las encendió, levantó el brazo para que todos miraran el brazalete, que hacía brillar los ojos de los mortífagos con sus destellos plateados, y declaró en voz alta.

- Éste brazalete- Empezó a girar de nuevo en torno a Draco, para poder dirigirse de nuevo a todos.- Lleva una leyenda ¿Quieren que se las lea?- Los mortífagos asintieron- Dice: "_Éste brazalete, desea encontrarse con su dueño, el cual es el mortífago predilecto del Señor de las Tinieblas. Ambos- El brazalete y su dueño- Están predestinados…"_ y bla-bla-bla, bueno, quien lo posea luego podrá leer toda la leyenda- Dijo con un dejo de impaciencia, los mortífagos lo miraron, expectantes, y éste trazó un círculo de impasibilidad con la varita.- Pues bien, ¡ahí va!- Arrojó el brazalete muy alto por encima de él, y casi llega a chocar con la araña, y, cuando estuvo a punto de caer a la cabeza de Voldemort, se deslizó suavemente como por una esfera invisible hacia al suelo, produciendo un ruido estrepitoso, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió luego, sorprendió mucho a Draco.

-¡Mío!- Dijo Macnair, quien era el que estaba justo al frente del brazalete y fue al encuentro de éste, pero Crabbe, quien estaba a su lado, le hizo una zancadilla. A continuación, casi todas las figuras que componían el círculo fueron corriendo a tomarlo.

Se produjo una gran pelea: los mortífagos, olvidando sus varitas, se peleaban con uñas y dientes para poder tomar el brazalete, el cual saltaba constantemente debido a al gente que intentaba tomarlo, mientras que si alguien lograba rozarlo, lo agarraban del pelo y lo tiraban al suelo. Las máscaras de los servidores de Voldemort saltaban por doquier de esa compacta masa de gente, hasta que el brazalete saltó de ahí, como si quisiera alejarse de ellos, y, mientras todos habían detenido la pelea, para mirarlo, fue a parar a una de las dos figuras que no habían roto el círculo: Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡Ja!- Gritó ésta, triunfante, se quitó la máscara para contemplar con codicia el brazalete plateado, y miró con una sonrisa burlona a Snape: La otra persona que no había roto el círculo.

- Bien, Draco- Dijo Voldemort en voz alta, mirando al grupo de mortífagos que se encontraba en el suelo.- Eso te enseña, quiero decir, les enseña, dos cosas: La primera, nunca desobedezcas a Lord Voldemort. Como ves, Bella, quien prefirió seguir mis órdenes a tomar el brazalete, y el mismo brazalete va a parar a sus manos- Los mortífagos gimieron, al parecer, se les había olvidado la orden de su Amo.- Y la segunda, que espero que la saques tú mismo, Draco, aunque creo que ya lo hiciste. Sin embargo te explicaré las ideas generales: El brazalete, hizo olvidar a mis –no tan leales- mortífagos, las orden que les di, además de provocar una disputa.

"Bien, joven amigo, espero hayas entendido tu misión. Cuando logres reingresar a Hogwarts, te presentaré a tu socio que te ayudará a llevar mejor a cabo tu misión ¿Entendido?- Malfoy, a pesar que estaba muerto de miedo por lo que lo deparaba, asintió un tanto esperanzado del socio que Lord Voldemort le presentaría.- Ahora pueden retirarse

**Hooolas! Bueno espero les haya gustrado, les haya dado miedito y los haya dejado intrigados y tal.**

**Bueno la verdad esta idea dará para muuuucho,es muy orgásmica porque integré varias ideas de fanficts q había dejado inconclusos.**

**Y tal vez se pregunten la situación de Harry, pero pronto se darán cuenta que no es tan virtuoso como lo pintan sigue siendo un niño.**

**Bueno ahroa el libro de visitas los espera.**

**Ah! Se me olvidaba… el mito de la guerra de troya tiene muchos origenes e interpretaciones, que difieren uno del otro. Asi q no m vengana decir "asi no es: mira, todo empezo cuando blablabla"**

**Eso sería **


	2. La misión, el juicio y la condena II

Harry Potter y el brazalete de la Discordia.

La misión, el juicio y La Condena. Segunda parte.

Después de esa escalofriante conversación con el Señor de La Tinieblas, Draco fue a entregarse voluntariamente al Ministerio de la Magia. Fue tan repentina su entrega, tan poco ortodoxa, tan mal planeada, poco sutil; que los Miembros del Tribunal supremo, por lástima, decidieron someterlo a juicio antes de decidir su sentencia, en lugar de enviarlo directo a Azkaban.

_Fin del FlashBack_

Harry levantó la cabeza, debía mantenerse firme.

-He terminado, Adalbert.- Le dijo suavemente al mago de escasa estatura que sostenía el mazo.

- Receso- Dijo el mago con una débil voz chillona. Algunos magos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Una bruja de mediana edad se había acercado al tribunal para conversar con Harry.

Esos cinco minutos fueron los más largos de la vida de Draco, más largos aún que cuando acorraló a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía. Sabía que lo mandarían a Azkaban… ¡Había fallado! Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras los magos volvían a sentarse.

- Bien, creo que es hora de dictar la sentencia de Draco Art…-

-¡NO!- Rugió Draco, desesperado. Sabía que lo enviarían a Azkaban, estaba consiente que su Amo sería capaz de liberarlo de Azkaban para matarlo. Temía que Voldemort le quitara a lo único que él tenía: Su madre. Así que decidió utilizar una medida desesperada.- ¡Tengo derecho a defenderme! ¡Tengo un testigo!- Los magos se dirigieron miradas escépticas y Harry resopló con furia.

- ¿Ah sí?- Inquirió el juez- ¿Su testigo está aquí? ¿Ha venido?

- Sí- Respondió Malfoy sumisamente.- Deseo preguntarle un par de cosas a Harry Potter.- Todos en la sala jadearon como cuando un guardián atrapaba la Quaffle en un partido de Quidditch. Harry se quedó anonadado ¿A qué estaba jugando Malfoy?

- ¿Qué dijiste, Sabandija?- Le espetó.

- Pues que te llamo como testigo- Dijo aparentando naturalidad, aunque se estaba hartando de los insultos y la prepotencia de Potter. Él, Draco Malfoy era el que mandaba, o al menos así había sido hasta que se puso a los órdenes de Voldemort.

- Pregunta- Ordenó Harry sonriendo. Cualquier cosa que Malfoy le preguntase sería en su propio perjuicio. Malfoy era un tonto. El acusado respiró hondo, olvidándose de que estaba en un juicio, y empezó a entablar una extraña conversación con su "testigo".

- Quiero que les relates a todos los presentes acerca de mi conversación con Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía. Relata todo lo que viste, sin omisiones- Dijo recobrando débilmente su petulancia. Harry se quedó de piedra, con la boca abierta. Los magos empezaron a murmurar.

- Proceda a hablar, señor Potter- Pidió el juez.

- Si quieren pueden preguntarme a mí- Sugirió Malfoy.- Accedo a beber la poción de la verdad si es nece…-

- ¡Silencio! – Ordenó Harry, furioso- Está bien, Malfoy, contaré lo que vi. Aunque no creo que eso te ayude mucho a salir de ésta. Por donde se vea eres culpable…-

- Limítate a hablar de los hechos, Potter.- Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba resultando demasiado prepotente, y suavizó considerablemente su mirada, su postura y su tono.- Te ruego que seas objetivo. ¿No recuerdas acaso que tuve una agradable conversación con Dumbledore en vez de matarlo?

- Sí…- Empezó a decir Harry, recordando aquella conversación, la más extraña que había presenciado.

- ¿Recuerdas que tuve mucho tiempo para matarlo pero que sin embargo no lo hice?-

- Sí- Dijo Harry. La audiencia se quedó sorprendida.- Pero eso no prueba nada, Malfoy.

- ¿Recuerdas acaso que empecé a entablar una conversación con él, y que incluso bajé la varita?- Malfoy trataba de que su voz no adquiriera un matiz de autoridad. Sin embargo le costaba mucho, ya que estaba eufórico: Los roles se habían intercambiado.

- Sí… pero eso no fue hasta el último momento, idiota. Además cuando llegaron los Mor…-

- ¿Recuerdas que no pude matarlo?

- Eso es porque eres un cobarde…

- ¿Recuerdas que le dije que sólo actuaba bajo las ordenes del Señor Oscuro por miedo, y no fue voluntariamente?

- Eso no fue exactamente…

- ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que Dumbledore me ofreció…?

- ¡BASTA!- Bramó Harry, que se había levantado de su asiento y apuntaba con la varita a Malfoy. Todos los presentes, incluido él, se estremecieron.- ¡Sí, lo admito! ¡Dumbledore te ofreció pasarte a nuestro bando! ¡Y te veías temeroso y arrepentido! ¡Pero Snape hizo lo mismo! ¡Snape también se pasó a nuestro bando y míralo ahora!¡ Además… Tú ni siquiera aceptaste!

-¡Iba a aceptar Potter!- Bramó Mafloy, desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos, su actuación debía de resultar lo más lastimera posible, y la única forma de llorar era acordándose de ese angustioso momento. El momento en que se sintió atrapado dentro de un limbo. Harry bajó el brazo y se sentó.

Y en el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Draco… ocurrió algo muy frecuente en los seres humanos: Al ver llorar así a un "niño" por culpa de Voldemort, se les enterneció ligeramente el corazón, olvidando todo resentimiento, toda maldad que pudo haber cometido…

- Iba a aceptar… pero luego llegaron los mortífagos, me aterrorizó pensar que ellos me mataran por no seguir las instrucciones… pero les juro que nunca me sentí capaz de matarlo… nunca- Comenzó a sollozar. Ni él sabía s sus lágrimas eran verdaderas, o nada más que un simple acto.

Los magos presentes se sentían confundidos. Su lógica y sus sentimientos se hallaban en un severo estado de desorden, haciéndolos incapaces de razonar o de poder sentir. Cuando el odio que sentían por los responsables de la muerte de su única fuente de consuelo (El único a quien temió) empezó a sobreponerse a la lástima que sentían por ese niño… una bruja que estaba de público comenzó a sollozar conmovedoramente.

-¡Si tan sólo es un niño! ¡Pobrecito!- Sus ojos estaban húmedos- ¡Me imagino a las penurias que el Señor tenebroso te hizo pasar sólo por proteger a tus padres! ¡Oh dios! – La bruja estaba verdaderamente conmovida- ¡Eres alguien que verdaderamente valora a sus seres queridos! – Miró a Draco maternalmente y comenzó a aplaudir. Los magos, saliendo del razonamiento y de los sentimientos de rencor que habrían hecho insultarlo y pedir que lo enviaran a Azkaban, se conmovieron y empezaron a aplaudir. Todos menos Harry.

Draco estaba eufórico… sólo con su acto había hecho olvidar todos sus terribles crímenes…. Ahora supo cómo Snape había durado tanto en aquél bando.

-¡Noble o no, merece una sanción!- Exclamó Harry tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los aplausos. Con un golpe en la mesa con el puño hizo que las antorchas se encendieran y apagaran, como lo hizo Adalbert. Otra vez la sala quedó en silencio.- ¡Está bien! ¡El chico está muy arrepentido y todo! ¡Pero necesitamos pruebas para saber que está diciendo la verdad!- Se sentó… Malfoy, a quien el corazón comenzó a latirle como nunca, miró a Harry intimidado y expectante.- Como representante del Wizengamot me otorgo la libertad de elegir sentencia.- Se enderezó.

- Accedo a su atribución- Dijo Adalbert dando un golpe con el mazo. Harry maquinaba velozmente un plan.

Pensó en las posibilidades que le ofrecía tener a Malfoy bajo su mando… quizás podría obtener información importante. Quizás podría realizar algunos experimentos con la Marca Tenebrosa que Malfoy llevaba en un brazo. Comenzó a hablar en voz alta e intimidante.

-En vista de todos los cargos, y asumiendo tu…- Miró despectivamente a Mafloy. Quizás tenerlo bajo su dominio lo haría sufrir mucho más que en Azkaban, y estaba saboreando en su mente una sentencia que lo destruiría, una en la cual dejaría de ser el altanero Draco Malfoy… una sentencia que lo hiciera lamer sus zapatos para pedir clemencia…- Asumiendo tu… eh… bueno _arrepentimiento_-Alzó las cejas, escéptico.- Te sentencio a una reclusión en Hogwarts bajo estricta vigilancia de Aurores.- Los magos Se lanzaron miradas de aprobación… si aquella pobre víctima de verdad estaba arrepentida (Cosa que ellos creían desde sus conmovedoras lágrimas), no sería una sentencia que lo dañase en lo absoluto.- Los que están a favor…- Harry alzó la mano, la mayoría de los miembros también lo hizo.- los que están en contra…- Unas tres brujas levantaron la mano.

-¡Bien!- Ahora fue Adalbert quien habló alegremente ya que el ambiente tenso y espeluznante de aquél juicio se había relajado- ¡Draco A. Malfoy, dicha sea tu sentencia, la cual comenzará el 1 de septiembre puede retirarse!- Golpeó la mesa con el mazo.

Los magos presentes se levantaron y empezaron a charlar entre ellos. Harry se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Malfoy, quien no sentía miedo; de hecho estaba eufórico, había pasado la parte más difícil de la misión … ahora era libre… podía pasearse libremente (volver a la luz pública)… podría volver a Hogwarts… ¡Podría volver a Hogwarts! Esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes, sabandija?- le dijo Harry al oído para que ninguno de los magos lo pudiera oír.- Eres hombre muerto… ahora estás a mi disposición- Terminó con malicia. Y dicho esto desapareció.

Sin embargo Malfoy no estaba atento a las palabras de Harry, estaba viendo a la bruja que lo había defendido y que se había conmovido por sus palabras: Era de mediana edad, alta y delgada, de pelo castaño con unas cuantas canas en las sienes. Ahora se dirigía a la puerta, giró el pomo y se miraron por un momento. La bruja le hizo una seña con el dedo para que la siguiera. Draco frunció el ceño ¿Qué querría aquella bruja? ¿Iba acaso a hablarle de lo conmovida que se había sentido? Pero la expresión de la bruja no era de emoción… sus ojos se veían inseguros y apresurados… como los de una niña.

La bruja salió de la sala y cuando las cadenas soltaron a Draco, salió apresuradamente, siguiendo a la bruja, quien corría rápidamente al ascensor, que estaba con las puertas abiertas. La bruja llegó al ascensor y entró en él rápidamente, sin esperar a Malfoy, quien corrió para poder alcanzarla y entrar al ascensor con ella.

-¡Maldición!- Escupió. Había llegado justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado. Subió la mirada y vio que encima de las puertas del ascensor decía "Destino: El Atrio" Se animó un poco.

Estaba muy intrigado ¿Qué quería decirle aquella bruja? Recordó sus palabras… lo había felicitado… le había dicho "¡Me imagino a las penurias que el Señor Tenebroso te hizo pasar sólo por proteger a tus padre!" ¡Había dicho "El Señor Tenebroso"! ¿Y si quizás era…?

Su intriga aumentó aún más y decidió no esperar al ascensor que ahora bajaba. Giró sobre si mismo y en un instante ya estaba en el Atrio. Vio como la bruja lo miraba, le hacía un gesto de apremio con la cabeza, y se dirigía a la cabina telefónica que conducía hacia el exterior. Otra vez, sin esperarlo.

-¡Espérame!- Le dijo Malfoy, y pasó por entre la multitud de gente que se dirigía a las chimeneas para poder llegar a su casa. Pero la cabina ya había empezado a ascender, y ahí no había espacio para aparecerse. De hecho Malfoy milagrosamente no había caído encima de nadie al hacerlo. Llegó a la cabina demasiado tarde- ¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Vamos!- La cabina descendía lentamente, y cuando lo hizo Malfoy saltó de inmediato y les cerró la puerta en la cara a la gente que quería subir con él, olvidando que hace sólo 5 minutos había sido absuelto.

La cabina telefónica empezó a ascender lentamente. Mientras lo hacía, Malfoy pensaba desesperado en qué podría querer esa mujer… También se preguntaba así mismo si estaba loco por seguir a alguien así como así… pero algo había en aquella bruja que hacía que Malfoy quisiera saber qué se traía entre manos…

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Draco: La Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba en el antebrazo le comenzó a arder. "Quizás el Amo quiere saber cómo me fue en el juicio" Pensó. "Pero no sé dónde está… además primero quiero ver qué quiere la bruja."

Al fin Draco pudo ver el exterior. La cabina había subido en su totalidad. Era medianoche, no se veía a nadie en aquellos suburbios _muggles_. El joven Mortífago salió rápidamente de la cabina y buscó inútilmente a la bruja.

-¡Lumos!- Exclamó furioso. Apuntó con la varita desesperado hacia todos lados, no obstante no encontró a la mujer- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te fu…? ¡Ay!- Una mano había agarrado su muñeca débilmente; sus manos estaban tan frías que Draco sintió una punzada de dolor.- ¿Eres tú?- Se dio Vuelta: La persona que lo había tomado era alta, llevaba una capucha y una máscara, sin embargo, reconoció a la mujer. Cuando dio señales de haberla reconocido, ésta asintió y se desapareció. Llevándolo con ella.

†**_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†_†**

-¿Absuelto?- Escupió Ron cuando Harry le contó toda la historia del juicio de Malfoy.

- No precisamente- Le explicó Harry.- Algo así como libertad bajo custodia.

Estaba en la Madriguera. Harry se sentía agotado luego de un arduo día de trabajo y frustrado por el juicio de Malfoy, por lo que en vez de haber ido a Privet Drive, como Dumbledore le ordenó, decidió pasar una noche en la casa de su mejor amigo. En la cocina estaban todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione. Harry se sentía feliz de poder estar en la madriguera: Ahí podía deshacerse de su máscara de hombre fuerte y temible y poder conversar en paz con lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

-La verdad no me da miedo- Les dijo Harry.- No puede hacer mucho si lo tengo vigilado ¿No? Ahora tengo tanto poder en el ministerio que puedo mandarlo a vigilar día y noche…- Fred y George intercambiaron miradas… Harry últimamente estaba muy paranoico. Ya no puede pavonearse.- Sentenció.

-Es muy raro- Dijo Ron luego de tomarse un vaso completo de Cerveza de manteca.- Algo se trae entre manos Malfoy… digo, fue muy arriesgado eso de llegar y entregarse al ministerio de magia… además si renunció públicamente al Innombrable, sus días están contados…- Frunció el ceño- O fue muy tonto lo que hizo o…-

- Ya lo sé -lo interrumpió Harry- Creo sigue bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Es más que obvio- Acercó su vaso a la boca mientras todos emitían unos extraños gritos de terror- Por eso creo que es mejor vigilarlo para ver que se trae entre manos, y con un poco de suerte le sonsacamos algo…

- No lo sé Harry- Dijo Hermione nerviosamente- En realidad la reclusión en Hogwarts es más que nada una protección para él ¿No? ¿Y si Malfoy de verdad está arrepentido? ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijiste que hizo cuando se encontró con Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía?

- Mira Hermione- Dijo Harry impaciente- Me considero bastante experimentado en estos temas de confiar en las personas… y no caeré de nuevo… Es más: Cuando pueda sonsacarle dónde se encuentra escondido Snape, los mato a ambos…-

-¡Harry, Cariño!- Lo interrumpió La señora Weasley escandalizada por el resentimiento que tenía Harry en las últimas semanas.- Hedwig tiene una carta para ti.- Apuntó a la lechuza blanca que tenía sus patas en el respaldo de la mesa y tenía 2 cartas atadas a una pata: Una era de pergamino amarillento, similar a las cartas de Hogwarts, y la otra tenía un color anormalmente blanco. Harry sacó la primera carta, que de seguro era de la profesora McGonagall para hablar de algún asunto de Hogwarts. Hedwig lo apremió para que sacara la otra también, y así lo hizo para que la lechuza fuera a cazar ratones.

Abrió la carta amarillenta y, efectivamente, era de La profesora McGonagall. Decía:

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Te ruego vengas a Hogwarts lo antes posible para discutir un asunto de administración del colegio, desde ya, gracias._

_Atte. _

_ Minerva McGonagall._

Harry quedó extrañado. Hacía sólo una semana que era sub-director de Hogwarts, y esa era la primera carta que recibía de McGonagall. Fue un tanto extraño que su profesora y jefa de Casa lo convocara a una reunión como a un igual.

Volvamos a donde había quedado Malfoy cuando la bruja lo tomó del brazo y se desapareció con él.

Habían aparecido en el mismo salón oscuro en donde Voldemort le encomendó la peligrosa misión, pero el Salón había cambiado radicalmente: Estaba lleno de luces provenientes de las velas, y de gente que conversaba alegremente y llevaba túnicas de todos los colores. La música de ambiente estaba compuesta por violines, arpas y liras, y habían largas mesas llenas de comida y bebida. La fiesta estaba muy animada.

-¡Bienvenido Draco!- Dijo un mortífago jovialmente al verlo. Al parecer estaba muy feliz. Todos magos presentes –excepto por la bruja de mediana edad, quien caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban los mortífagos y se perdió entre ellos- aplaudieron la entrada del joven mago edad. Draco se sintió eufórico.

- ¿Dónde está nuestro Señor Tenebroso?- Preguntó Draco con los ojos brillantes. El mortífago señaló las profundidades del salón, donde tras unas columnas unidas a la mitad por un lazo de terciopelo verde se alzaba un trono. La mayoría de los mortífagos estaba agrupada ahí, venerando a su señor.

- Puedes hablarle sólo desde esa distancia, aunque no creo que sea necesario, esta fiesta es de hecho para celebrar tu triunfo.

Draco atravesó la sala como un rayo, emocionado por su éxito y por la confianza que Su Señor ahora tenía en él ¡Haber hecho una fiesta anticipada por su triunfo! Su Señor estaba sentado en el trono con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. Al parecer no lo satisfacían las costumbres hedonistas de sus seguidores.

-¡Lo hice, señor, lo hice!- Alzó un puño, triunfante.- ¡Me perdonaron! ¡Y lo mejor es que lo hice todo yo solo, sin ayuda de nadie!- Al decir esto, los magos intercambiaron miradas sospechosas. Draco se extrañó un poco- ¿Qué ocurre?

- En eso te equivocas, Draco- Le dijo Voldemort cortante.

- ¿En qué?-

- Verás… no lo hiciste todo solo… de hecho, como tu madre temía por tu bienestar… tuviste ayuda…

- ¿Ayuda de quién? – Draco estaba mitad extrañado, y mitad agradecido en que Voldemort hubiera enviado ayuda (Nunca le había dado una mano ni siquiera para cuando tuvo que matar a Dumbledore), sin embargo eso significaba que no confiaba en él… que lo menospreciaba.- ¿Dónde está mi madre?- Draco buscó con la mirada a su madre, quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no temiera por él (además quería demostrarle que ya no era un niño)- ¿Liberará a mi padre?-

Voldemort rió. Fue una risa despectiva, quizás diciéndole que era un ingenuo.

-Una pregunta a la vez- señaló a la bruja que lo había conducido hasta allí. Se había quitado la máscara y estaba bebiendo una copa de hidromiel con sus ojos tristes recorriendo el salón.

-Draco Malfoy, te presento a tu salvadora, su nombre es…- Voldemort no pudo continuar su frase. La bruja había soltado la copa de hidromiel, produciendo un ruido que quebró la sala, y cayó al piso de rodillas y con las manos en éste. Su rostro estaba crispado de dolor, sus profundas arrugas marcaban una expresión de sufrimiento y jadeaba convulsivamente. Draco se sorprendió al ver que nadie hacía nada, sino que miraban expectantes. En unos segundos el joven Malfoy supo por qué: -Poción multijugos- Le explicó Voldemort al muchacho, que volvió a mirar a la bruja sin inmutarse.

Lo único que pudo ver Malfoy que había cambiado, era su pelo que le cubría el rostro, ocultando sus verdaderas facciones: había dejado de ser canoso, y era largo, ondulado, y castaño. Malfoy miraba la bruja gritaba de dolor y se incorporaba, temblando, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería saber, era dónde estaban sus padres.

**Bueno, este capítulo antes estaba. Lo había descolgado para modificarle un detalle, pero no volví a actualizar. Millones de disculpas respecto a eso. Ahora mi problema es que no alcancé a terminarlo antes de que se publicara el séptimo libro, tenía algo así como 7 capítulos, mi problema es que, específicamente en este fanfic, no escribí linealmente, sino que trabajo en varios borradores simultáneamente para que la historia quede más ligada, por eso no actualicé (excusa sólo válida en este fanfic, lo demás no lo actualicé por FLOJA). En fin, volví a subir este capítulo, aunque este fic me aproblema, no sé si bajarlo o no.**


End file.
